


Art for Paper Legends 2013 — i'll set you up (against the stars)

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slavery, Tattooed!Merlin, Tattoos, Totally nudist Merlin wow, UST, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Artwork for <a href="http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/">fuckyeah</a>/<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza">La_Temperanza</a>'s Paper Legends fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/947092">i'll set you up (against the stars)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paper Legends 2013 — i'll set you up (against the stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll set you up (against the stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947092) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



> I've been excited about this fic for a very, very long time! To think it started off as a small idea and then have it expand to a glorious, 30k+ story full of magic and angst and sharp sexual tension and roiling emotions... what's not to love?
> 
> The settings for this fic were so vivid and the visuals so startling that it was my absolute pleasure to illustrate it. **La_Temperanza** is stellar, and I highly recommend this fic. ♥

The figure that steps out of the tent is not that of a ferocious warlord but of a young man, barely on the cusp of adulthood. It’s clear to see that he’s no warrior; his body is lanky and lean, and his limbs too scrawny for him to be much use in any sort of fight. Ancient runes and other mystical symbols practically cover him from head to toe, the rich black ink a sharp contrast against his creamy white skin.

“Maybe because I want to and you have no choice?” Emrys answers cheerfully, a devilish glint in his eyes. “I just managed to do your neck without cutting you once, why are you so worried about your chest?”

“I--” Arthur starts to protest, and then realizes Emrys has a good point. “...Shut up.”

Emrys snickers, and then generously lathers Arthur's chest, his fingers tracing the lines of pectoral muscles tensing under the skin. And oh god, if Arthur thought having his neck shaved was bad, it's nothing compared to this.

Fingertips brush gently against the skin below Arthur's navel, and he jolts from his thoughts. He peers down at Merlin, who is tracing the outline of another figure he's painted onto Arthur's skin. It's hard to make out at first (since Arthur is looking at it upside down), but he can tell it's a flying creature of some kind, a bird of prey, a-- "Did you put a _merlin_ on me?"

"Took you long enough to notice," Merlin says, his low laughter rolling over in waves. He continues to admire his handiwork, and then leans forward to whisper in Arthur's ear: "I simply marked what is _mine_."

What he doesn’t expect is the sea of faces that greet him the moment he steps out of the tent. The crowd stand around like statues, silent and unmoving, all eyes focused on him. Then, in unspoken unison, the group bow their heads in submission as they kneel upon the ground. Every single member of the clan, young and old.

Including Merlin. 

Arthur is at a loss for words as he stares down at the curious display of loyalty, confused over to what has spurred it on. 

“I, Emrys, on behalf of myself and the Draig clan,” Merlin announces, his still hoarse voice straining to be loud enough for all to hear, “do hereby swear fealty and service to Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot.” He pauses, and then lifts his head, eyes shining brightly as he looks up at Arthur. “...And the Once and Future King of Albion.”

Arthur groans as well, hunching forward so he's able to hold himself upright by pushing his hands against the bed and keeping his arms locked into place. He places his chest against Merlin's back, continuing to snap his hips back and forth as he lightly sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Merlin's shoulder. Merlin arches against him with a needy whine, blindly reaching up to cup the back of Arthur's head and hold him in place. 


End file.
